There are known in the prior art watches that are retained on the wrist of the user by means of a watchband including a connector inserted in the case. This watchband may be made of rubber, plastic, or metal and connected to the case of the watch between the horns via fixing means such as screws for example.
There may also be provided on the watch a connector element for effecting a transfer of data. This connector element may take the form of a connector of the USB type for plugging into a computer, a male type USB connector of this type may be situated at a closure end of a branch of a watch watchband as described in the U.S. Pat. No. 7,006,408. It is therefore difficult to protect or to conceal the connector, and to change the watchband.
There is also known from the patent EP 1 416 852 a portable device including a case in which is disposed a first electrical module, and a watchband attached to the case, a second electrical module being associated with the watchband together with electrical connection means providing an electrical connection between the first and second electrical modules via an opening provided in the case. An embodiment of this kind renders changing the watchband laborious, the latter being screwed to the watch case.